X-Factor Vol 1 37
| NextIssue = (title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Walter Simonson | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | Writer1_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler1_1 = Walter Simonson | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Petra Scotese | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Editor1_2 = Mark Gruenwald | Quotation = It's incredible. Eerie. She's so like me! It's like gazing into a distorted mirror. | Speaker = Marvel Girl | StoryTitle1 = A Matter of Honor | Synopsis1 = The team fights more demons to follow Christopher's trail. Not very far away N'astirh reassembles himself after he was torn apart in an explosion, shortly after his infection with the techno-organic virus. He orders his lesser demons to bring him baby Christopher. The demons recognize the change in N'astirh, and he tells them that since he absorbed the spell computer and his abilities, he now is magic. Jean picks up Christopher's thoughts overhead, she telekinetically levitates the team in the air, where the demons hand over baby Christopher to N’astirh, but before they can do anything about it, he teleports away with the boy. The demons around continue to fight X-Factor. Suddenly the Goblyn Queen appears, in her arms the baby, behind her are N’astirh and the "Grey demons". She orders the demons to stop their attack on X-Factor, because they are hers. X-Factor is surprised to see Madelyne alive, they thought she died in Dallas. Cyclops asks what she plans to do with Christopher, but Madelyne replies that she does not call him by that name anymore, she prefers his middle name Nathan, because Scott hates it. The Goblyn Queen starts to fight Cyclops, she is mad at him, because he never loved her, he only married her because she resembled Jean. During the fight the baby starts to cry, but as Jean telepathically calms him, Madelyne gets even more mad. N'astirh fears that Madelyne will kill X-Factor and the baby too early. While he shields them from her attack, he reminds Madelyne that he was always loyal to her and that he awakened the powers in her. Madelyne is really angry, she doesn’t want to be only N'astirh's puppet, she has powers that make her his equal. N’astirh sweet-talks, he says he cannot control one of her mastery, but he can advice as a loyal ally. He warns her that the X-Men are nearby and about to meet X-Factor and it would be wiser to influence that meeting. Yet his true purpose is that she sacrifices the baby on top of the Empire State Building, for there he can cast a spell using the baby’s powers to create a permanent hole to Limbo. N'astirh leaves. Madelyne and the demons continue to fight X-Factor. She orders the "Grey" demons to grab Jean. Upon their touch, Jean recognizes that this pair of demons are her transformed parents. The fight goes on, Beast rips his brown-and-yellow costume apart, because it hinders him in his furry form, leaving only the blue shorts. The battle culminates in a big powerful blast from Madelyne towards X-Factor. As the dust settles, the team finds itself unhurt in the crater the explosion left behind. Next to them is Madelyne, suddenly she wears normal clothes and asks Scott why he wants to take her baby away. The X-Factor members wonder what happened. Wolverine arrives on the scene, he touches Jean and says he has to make sure she is real. This story is continued in | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Various demons * - * - * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** * * Items: * * | Notes = * Part of the Inferno event. | Trivia = | Recommended = * - N'Astirh hands over Nathan Summers to the Goblin Queen. * Current copies of and (1989) - Inferno events. | Links = }}